Gebruiker:Topher208/Dan Povenmire Correspondence
I found some contact information for Phineas and Ferb creator Dan Povenmire and decided to try to contact him. I was very pleasantly surprised with the extremely quick response to my questions. Perhaps this will lead to some sort of permanent relationship between Mr. Povenmire and our site. *crosses fingers* October 5, 2008 From Chris Powers October 5, 2008 at 5:27pm Dear Mr. Povenmire, I am an administrator over at http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/ and would like to request some insight into your wonderful series, Phineas and Ferb. Specific areas of interest are: Production sequence versus broadcast sequence, any additional biographical information on yourself or Mr. Marsh, the location of Danville (is it in South Dakota? and is it named after you?), and any other bits of information you care to elaborate on if you have time to peruse the website. Thanks, Chris Powers From Dan Povenmire October 5, 2008 at 8:08pm Danville is not in any specific state, it is wherever it needs to be for any episode. It is a short driving distance from the ocean AND Mount Rushmore so it doesn't really exist geographically. Much like "Springfield" there are many many states with a Danville in them so any one of them can claim it. Yes it is named after me, and Jefferson County is named after Swampy (whose given name is Jeff). Ferb is named after a mutual friend of ours who builds movie sets and has more tools than anyone I know. Isabella is named after my daughter and Django is named after Swampy's son. Danny from Love Händel is not only named after me, but drawn to look like me. Swampy and Bobby are drawn to look like Swampy and Bobby Gaylor (one of our writers and the voice of Buford) I'll write some more trivia later. October 6, 2008 From Chris Powers October 6, 2008 at 1:29pm Dear Mr. Povenmire, Thank you very much for your quick response and all the information. It is really cool that you care enough about your fans to take the time to respond to random EDIT inquiries. I will make edits to the website as soon as I am able. I would still like to know about the production order versus how they were aired. We are currently trying to get those things worked out on the wiki and would really appreciate any information you can give us if you have the time. Thanks again, Chris Powers From Dan Povenmire October 6, 2008 at 11:36pm The production order is very different than the order in which they air. Disney has specific reasons for airing some at different times, but it does result in silly things like the "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S" song airing well before many of the specific incidents talked about in the lyrics. I no longer remember the actual order in which we did the first season, in fact I often have to ask my line producer what episodes are paired together. What's more, the production numbers they've assigned to the eps are no real indication of the order in which they were produced, they just reflect when the outlines were greenlit. It's all very confusing. I'll try to find a list. In truth, it doesn't matter because we are not telling the stories in chronological order anyway. There is an episode we are working on in 2nd season that specifically happens the day BEFORE an episode in 1st season. October 19, 2008 From Chris Powers October 19 at 11:43pm Dan, Some of the other members of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki community would like to ask a few questions of you: "On a Wikipedia Phineas and Ferb talk page section, it appears Jeff "Swampy" Marsh added some info on Buford's last name. We do not know if that was him, and could you clear it up? Like the name, spelling, and root, and if it was Swampy?" "Is the episode Cousin Bartie actually being made? Because I saw it on Wikipedia's List of Phineas and Ferb episodes page, so I put it here, but then they deleted it. It would really be helpful to know if this, and other episodes, will be made and are not just rumors." "Finally, for knowledge of people who simply like to read the site and for people who work on the site who want to know, what episode will air next in Disney Channel USA and when?" Also, you mentioned finding more info about production order in your last message. Have you found the time to collect that for us? If not, is there a way to contact your line producer to ask him/her myself? Thanks, Chris Powers From Dan Povenmire October 20, 2008 10:13am Buford's last name is Von Stom which I believe is Dutch for "Of the stupid" or something like that. Cousin Bartie is not a real episode, nor is "Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted" (which has appeared all over the net) but we love that title. Don't know what they're airing next, but I'll check if I get some time today. There's only a couple left so it will probably be a two parter, either "At Last" (retitled "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") or "Out to Launch." November 8, 2008 From Chris Powers November 8 at 2:17pm Hi Dan, I've got another round of questions from the group at Phineas and Ferb Wiki. 1. How do you feel about all of the clips of Phineas and Ferb songs and even full episodes that have been uploaded to YouTube? 2. We know Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo are Linda's parents, but do we know their last name? If it's Flynn, then that opens up a can of worms. 3. From what we know about the Flynn-Fletcher family, Lawrence and Linda have been married nearly Phineas and Ferb's entire life. Can you talk about why you chose a blended family situation? 4. Lawrence has been the only dad Phineas has known. Stepparents can be as profoundly influential as birth parents in kids' lives. Is this why Linda claims that the children have Lawrence's imagination and other characteristics? 5. In the episode that aired last night, "Hail Doofania!", Doofenshmirtz and Norm are back together again. Does this mean Norm is no longer an Agent for Monogram? 6. Lastly, I would like to know the official spelling for the following Doofenshmirtz-related words: Druelselstein (his home country), Gimmelshtump (his home town), and dookleberry (his favorite type of cake and a kind of bat) From Dan Povenmire November 8 at 6:12pm 1. I love seeing all the posts on youtube, but I especially love it when kids film themselves singing or lip synching to songs. 2. Their name is Flynn. Of what can of worms do you speak? 3. Swampy comes from a big blended family and we just felt that is a dynamic that almost half the kids watching are experiencing and it is under -represented in kids TV. Also, we wanted P&F to be the same age but share a stronger bond than just friendship. 4. Sure. 5. Norm was fired by the agency shortly after "Traffic Cam Caper" ended. 6. Since they are fictional and never spelled on screen, they do not have "official" spellings, but I always spell them: Drueselstein, Gimmelschtump, and Doonkleberry Dr. Gevaarlijk is spelled like that. From Chris Powers November 8 at 9:08pm 1. You're not opposed to people uploading your creations to a site where you don't make money off them? That's very refreshing, I must say. 2. With their last name as Flynn would that make them Phineas and Candace's unseen father's parents? Did Linda never marry their father, or did she just never take his last name? If she just didn't take his name, then why did she name her kids with her last name rather than his? (See what I mean... a can of worms.) 4. Thank you for humoring me. 5. That is too bad about Norm. He is one of my favorite characters. I would have liked to see him working with Perry in some way. Either that or make him a double agent collecting info on Doofenshmirtz. He could be Monogram's informant. (Feel free to use that idea, by the way.) One additional question: Have you been by the wiki and seen all the work some of your fans have been doing to document all the hard work that you and your creative team have done? ~Chris January 23, 2009 From Chris Powers January 23 at 4:08pm Dan, Hope this message reaches you well. I have a simple question for you this time from the Phineas and Ferb Wiki regarding the name of Candace's friend, Stacy. Is the official spelling Stacy or Stacey? There seems to be some confusion due to some credits listing her as Stacy and others listing her as Stacey. Was there a change during production? Thank you for all your help over the past several months when we've had questions. From Dan Povenmire January 23 at 9:26pm It is always supposed to be spelled "Stacy." To my knowledge, the other spelling is the masculine version. January 25, 2009 From Chris Powers January 25 at 4:52pm Thanks. Just a few more things I've been curious about lately. Is the show produced in widescreen or fullscreen? iTunes releases episodes in widescreen and that is the way it is presented on Disney Channel HD, but when the DVDs get released, they are fullscreen. We have been trying to come up with a list of "official" sources. We have included episodes, DVDs, CDs, and licensed books, but have questions about the website. Does the Disney channel website information come from your production staff, or is it created elsewhere? There are many websites out there that claim to know the ages of the characters. Some, like Vanessa are clear, but the main characters aren't. Most people assume Candace turned 15 in "Candace Loses Her Head," and is later learning how to drive. Also, in your story pitch (on the first DVD) Candace asks Mom how a nine-year old rents a crane, but the line was cut from the final episode. So just how old are these characters? Lastly, the following episodes have turned up on a couple of websites: * Elementary, My Dear Stacy * Day Of The Living Gelatin * Backyard Aquarium * The Lake Nose Monster * Interview With A Platypus * Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister! * Paris Panic Are these actual episodes or more fake titles that seem to float around the internet endlessly? From Dan Povenmire January 25 at 5:40pm The Show is produced in widescreen. The reason the DVDs are in full screen mode is the same reason they haven't released a full season set, Disney doesn't yet think adults care about the show enough to buy DVDs for themselves and they believe kids don't care about those things. We'll see if that changes. Most of the content for the website is produced elsewhere. Phineas and Ferb are the same age but we never say what age that is, just that it is less than 15. The reason we cut the age reference from the final is that in testing, kids of varied ages all identified P&F as their age. We don't want to tie them down to a specific age because we like that vagueness. The sites that say that Ferb is older than Phineas are just plain wrong, though. Part of the reason we wanted them to be stepbrothers is we wanted them to be the same age, but not twins and not just friends. All the episode titles you list are real except Paris Panic. I recently saw some other Fake titles on some site that made me smile: "Robo Ruff (Cujo?)" and "Singing: Impossible" Neither are episodes, but I love that kids make them up. My favorite fake episode title, though, has to be "Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted." What does that even mean? Category:Correspondence Areas